The Genie Girl
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: Celeste grants wishes. She makes rainbows. The keeps dreams afloat. But what about her one wishes, her own dreams? It's not exactly in the job description to help herself. She helps others. She helps children. She helps her friend Kaelie keep her temper. She helps her fox Coral from getting lost. But help herself? Never.
1. Chapter 1

**So it was a tie between Kaelie and Celeste for a long time. That's why I couldn't do this sooner. But then the last vote came in, and it was**

**Celeste! The granter of children's wishes, the protector of dreams, The Genie Girl!**

**So Welcome to my fan fiction "The Genie Girl" ! Please keep all of your limbs inside the vehicle at all times, and enjoy your stay! And don't worry, Kaelie will be in it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians**

**Celeste POV**

I walked through the trees quietly, purple smoke trailing in my wake, my dark pony tail bobbing. I glanced quickly and around and sighed. Coral, my fox, and wandered off again. I whistled sharply two times, and she came running. Coral was a gorgeous creature, with amber fur, accented with gold, and green intelligent eyes,

"Where do you keep running off to?" I muttered as she nuzzled my leg. Suddenly the bell on her collar lit up. Coral ran around excitedly.

"Calm down girl." I said. "What's the wish?" I touched the bell, and a little girl's voice streamed out.

"Star light, star bright." she said. "The first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, let my wish come true tonight. I wish that my baby sister will get better." Then her voice evaporated.

"A selfless wish." I smiled. "Don't get those to often. Come on Coral, we have work to do."

My name is Celeste. Better known as the Wish Granter, The Star Shooter, or the Genie Girl.

**First chapters tend to be short. Next one will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Celeste POV**

I grabbed Coral by the scruff of her neck, and turned over on the spot. I disappeared from the forest, only leaving a faint scent of jasmine, and, if you looked closely, a slight purple hue in the air. I reappeared in a quiet neighbourhood The stars glittered brightly, and the moon shone beautifully. I took a deep breath. I remembered, in my past life, on nights like this, I would take moon light strolls, hoping to pixies and nymphs.

I moved across the lots, towards a house where I knew the wisher would be. How did I know? I'm not sure. I just seem to always know these things.

I moved silently into the house and up the stairs. I paused outside a door. There was a baby cradle, and three adults inside.

"How she Doctor?" the women asked.

"Will she be okay?" asked one of the men. The other man looked at them. "I'm not sure. It's hard to tell right now. I'll be back in the morning." Then he walked out the door, walking right through me at the same time. I shivered. I hated when people walked through me. Hated it.

I continued walking until I reached a door with a sign that said, "Amy's Room." I opened the door softly and looked inside. There was a little girl with brown hair, sleeping in a pink bed. This must be Amy, the wisher.

I walked to her bed, and sat down beside her. I wasn't afraid. I knew that if she woke up she wouldn't be able to see me or Coral. I placed a hand on her arm.

"So you are the girl who wants her baby sister to get better?" I whispered. "A good wish. Let's see what we can do."

I walked back to the room with the baby cradle. The parents had gone back to their rooms, but the baby was still awake. She whimpered.

"You're really sick, aren't you darling?" I asked her. I placed a hand on her forehead and she calmed down. I concentrated on the wish. _Let my sister get better. Let my sister get better._ The baby sighed in relief and went to sleep. Mission accomplished.

If you haven't guessed, I am a genie. But not the rub a lamp and get three wishes type. That's a cliché. Whenever you make a wish, I hear it. No matter if it's made on a star, or a candle, or a eyelash. I grant those wishes, and I take the joy made by them, and turn it into rainbows. I watched a rainbow sprout over the star speckled sky. Right on cue.

I am known to most as the Genie Girl, but my name is Celeste. Celeste Selway. Or at least that was my name in my past life. My past life. Just thinking about it is painful. I shook my head and glided out of the house, Coral trailing behind me.

I had a appointment to keep, and I knew the person I was meeting would be pretty angry if I missed it.

I was going to meet my best friend Kaelie. The Dragon Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**So who's ready for the next chapter?**

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians. I do own Celeste and Kaelie.**

**Kaelie POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently, leaning against a tree. My special dragon Spice was curled up at my feet.

"Where is she?" I asked Spice. "She's going to be late." Spice simply snorted reply. I rolled my eyes and nudged her with my foot. She raised her her head to glare at me, orange eyes sparkling, the sun catching her green and aqua scales.

Finally, Celeste came gliding up the hill, Coral running along beside her. I always thought Celeste was very pretty, with long black hair in a pony tail, almond shaped violet eyes, and an Asian complexion. Then again, she always said the same thing about my wild red hair, robin blue eyes, and freckles. I would then argue, saying she had much better clothes then me. She always wore purple clothes in genie style, with hoop earrings and golden bracelets . She would then retaliate saying she loved my costume. I always wore a flame a orange shirt with red frills, along with boots, and jeans. Ah, I loved our compliment wars.

"What took you so long?" I demanded.

"Work." she replied with a grin. Coral ran over to Spice and jumped on her head. Spice licked her, then sent her flying by flipping her tail.

"Come on Spice!" I said. "It's time!" Spice got up and trotted after me. Celeste followed me as I walked into a clearing. It was full of dragons. Small dragons, big dragons. Old dragons baby dragons. Red dragons, blue dragons. Basically all types of dragons.

I whistled. "Ready everybody?" I called. The all rose up and turned to look at the sky. The sun was rising. "Okay!" I called. "Go!" They all flew up into the sky, blowing flames. The sun grew brighter in result.

That's my job. Every morning, my dragons flew up and heated up the sun. Without them, or me, the sun wouldn't be bright or hot enough. The crops wouldn't have enough sunlight. In the winter, my dragons get a little lazy. As a result we have colder and shorter days. But they live for the summer, when they work extra hard. Yeah, I'm pretty important.

I glanced at my feet, where Spice was sitting. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Get up there." Spice sighed and flew up to join the other dragons.

Celeste giggled. "Tough love right?"

"Right." I grinned. The dragons flew down, panting and exhausted. "Great job everyone!" I called. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Come on." Celeste said pulling me by the wrist. She whistled twice, and Coral came running to join us. "I want to show you something."

"Where?" I asked.

"At my home." She replied.

"Wait." I said nervously. "You're not teleporting us are you?"

"Of course I am." she said looking at me like I was crazy. I grabbed Spice quickly, and Celeste turned over in a circle.

We appeared in a densely forested grotto. I groaned and clutched my stomach.

"Cel, you know I _hate _that." I groaned.

"Don't be so dramatic." she said as I fell onto the floor. Spice snorted in agreement and swatted me with her tail.

"Ow." I complained. "What is it? You're not going to give me anger management classes again are you?" For some reason Celeste though I had a short temper. I have no idea why. So she tryed to give anger management classes. That ended with several trees burned down, Coral with a sore foot, Spice with a sprained tail, and a very bemused Celeste. Huh. Now I sorta see what she meant.

"No." she answered darkly. "You destroyed enough of my home last time. Come on I'll show you." She walked into a cave. When I first saw it, I thought it must be a pretty dark, damp place to live. But that was before I saw the inside.

Celeste decorated it with several lamps and ornaments. There was a bed, a table, a couch, a kitchen, and even a window Celeste hammered out.

Celeste walked into her study and exclaimed, "Look!"

"What?" I asked. Celeste sighed and pointed to a cut out article of _The Mythical Herald_. The headline was ," A New Guardian!"

"New Guardian?" I asked. "Cool! Give me the paper!" Celeste handed it to me and I started reading.

_A New Guardian!_

_Written by: Sadie the Selkie_

_Inside sources have revealed that there is a new Guardian in town! The Famous Four have turned into the Famous Five! But who is this new protector you ask? It is none other then Jack Frost! _

_Jack Frost is known for being playful, humorous, and fun. Good for a laugh? Yes. Good to protect children? Perhaps not. Jack is not known for being a protector. He is the one who creates the ice that kids slip on, the cold they get frost bites from, the icy winds that freezes them._

"_I think Jack will make a great Guardian." Cupid says. "Everyone knows we all need a laugh, what with the belief charts dropping."_

_But do all agree with Cupid? "I don't know." says a sceptical leprechaun. "I say we need a more hard working person then Jack Frost."_

_What do you think about this new appointment? Will Jack Frost be a great Guardian, or horrible one?_

"Well!" I said when I finished reading. " A new Guardian! Jack Frost!"

Celeste nodded. "Personally I think he will be a really good Guardian!"

I nodded vaugley. "Mm hmm. So anyway, if he can be a Guardian...?"

Celeste groaned. "Kael, not this again. I am _not _ becoming a Guardian! I don't want to!" But she didn't meet my eye. I know she wants to be a Guardian. I know because I know her.

**Just so you all know, if you were expecting a Jack/OC story, sorry to disappoint. I like Jack/Tooth. So sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's ready for more?**

**Disclaimer: Do you think it's at all likely I own Rise of The Guardians? If you said no, you were right. 'Cause I don't. I also mention Teen Titans. I don't won them either. Or Harry Potter.**

**Celeste POV**

"You want to be a Guardian." Kaelie said as we walked out of the cave.

"No I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You _so _do."

" I _so _don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Okay! Enough! Are we done?"

"Not 'till you admit it."

I flicked her arm. "Come on." I said. "We have to see Karma. She'll want to know the news too."

"Ooh right!" Kaelie said. "Come on Spice, Coral!"

Coral leaped into my arms, and spice curled around Kaelie's leg. I grabbed her arm and turned around. There was a puff of sparkly purple smoke. When it dissipated we were standing in a clearing in front of a thatched wooden hut. It was really a charming place.

We knocked on the door with the wooden knocker.

"It's open!" a girl called. We stepped inside. The house was alot bigger on the inside then it looked on the out. There was a kitchen with a chandelier, a living room with green couches, and a bed with green and yellow pillows. There was a girl flopped out on one of the green couched. She had large hazel eyes, long curly yellow hair with green coloured ends pulled into a ponytail, and pale skin. She wore a yellow shirt with a picture of a black cat curled around a four leaf clover. She wore brown boots, jeans, a silver ski vest. She had a computer in front of her.

This was Karma. One of my friends. She is the one who gives, well karma. She can decide to give you good luck or bad luck, depending on your good or bad deeds. So don't get on her bad side. I learned that the hard way.

"What are you reading?" I asked. Kaelie swooped down and picked up the computer.

"Teen Titans fan fiction." she said looking at the screen.

I looked at Karma and raised an eyebrow. "Hey!" she said with her hands up. "Some of it is really good. And there is this girl, Jinx. She gives bad luck. I really like her." I shook my head. Kaelie gave her computer back to her. "We have something more exciting for you to read." she said.

"I doubt that!" Karma said. "Jinx just knocked out her old team!" I rolled my eyes and closed her computer. Kaelie handed her the news article. Karma zoomed through it. She is a very very fast reader. I remember she once read all the Harry Potter's in two weeks. Each book in two days.

"Wow." she said once she finished reading. "Jack Frost! I called it!" A couple months ago, we debated who might make a good Guardian. I said Mother Nature, Kaelie said the Groundhog, and Karma said Jack Frost.

"Hey!" Karma said. "You would make a great Guardian Celeste!"

"That's what I said!" Kaelie cried. "I mean, I would make a great Guardian too, but anyways."

"Why does everybody say that?" I asked throwing my hands up.

"Well." Kaelie said. " I am very important. I make the sun warm, I-"

"I think she meant why everybody says _she _would make a great Guardian." Karma interrupted. "And you care about children Cel. _That's _why you would be a good Guardian."

I sighed. "I just don't _want _to be a Guardian." Well not really. I mean it would be cool. Sort of. A lot. But no! I am not being a Guardian.

**If you guys want to request an OC go ahead in the reviews. I will include her right away!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everybody, I'm continuing! I got a character request from paronocia666. So everybody, meet Blade!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians. I do however, own Karma, Celeste, and Kaelie. Blade belongs to paronocia666**

**Karma POV**

I crossed my arms. Kaelie pulled a sceptical expression. "We don't believe you." I said.

"Why not?" Celeste asked exasperatedly.

"Because everybody wants to be a Guardian!" Kaelie said throwing her hands in the air. "It's _the _job!"

"I'm happy where I am!" Celeste protested. I opened my mouth to say something, but then stopped and shivered.

"What is it?" Celeste asked.

"Hi Blade." I said turning around. Behind me was a girl wearing an entirely black outfit. She had long black hair, and a dark mask covering her face. There was a hole for her to breathe, and also, I suspected, to show off her fangs. She had eight tentacles coming out from her back which she could make disappear at will. Blade, the Slender Girl. **(So this was the character someone requested. She seems kind of creepy, but don't worry, she is a good guy!)**

Kaelie jumped. "Ack! Blade do you always have to sneak up on people like that?"

"How did she even get in?" Celeste muttered.

Blade smiled. "Nice to see you all too." she disappeared and reappeared in front of the couch.

"So you were all discussing why Celeste should be a Guardian, correct?"

"Yes." Kaelie said. "And she is being really stubborn!"

"I mean, why wouldn't she want to be a Guardian?" I added.

"Oh Celeste has a very good reason." Blade said.

"How would you know?" Celeste asked, slightly worried.

"You forget." Blade said. "I know many secrets." And with that, she disappeared.

Kaelie shuddered. "I know the girl means well, but honestly, she gives me the creeps."

Celeste and I both nodded in agreement. "At least she didn't bring Jata this time." Celeste said. Jata was Blade's bat. She scared the living daylights out of everybody.

"She's helpful to people." I pointed out. "In a scary way."

Celeste and Kaelie looked at eachother. "How?" they asked together.

"She makes sure that children don't do bad things." I explained. "When they try, she scared them."

"Sometimes she just scares them for fun though." Kaelie said. I shrugged. "Oh well."

"By the way." I said. "Cel, what was she talking about? How she said you have a good reason?"

Celeste looked at me uneasily. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"Okay." I said. Celeste rarely liked to talk about her old life. I suppose she has a good reason. I just wish I knew what.

**Okay, you guys can request an Ocs you want! Just know, they will not be main characters, they will be background. Also, no offence to paronocia666 , but Blade kind of creeps me out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! I kinda ran out of ideas. Plus, I made it sound like Celeste had this really good mysterious reason for not being a Guardian. I sort of dug myself into a hole there, because I have no idea what the reason is. Not yet anyway. Ideas would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Rise of the Guardians. But that's kind of obvious.**

"Why did you call us here Tooth?" North asked impatiently. "Christmas in a month! I have to be getting ready!"

Jack nodded, leaning on his staff. "I still have a few other places to freeze for winter. Could you make this quick?"

Tooth stopped zipping around the place and settled down. "Okay." she said excitedly. "I had a fantastic amazing super idea!"

"Well hurry up sheila!" Bunny said, thumping his foot.

"I was thinking," Tooth said. "Why don't we have more Guardians?" There was a silence. Sandy made a question mark on top of his head.

"What do you mean?" North said.

"Well, why is there only five of us?" Tooth asked. "Wouldn't it be better if there were more? I mean, why can't everybody be a Guardian? The Ground Hog, Cupid, Karma, everybody?"

"For one," Jack said. "Isn't the point of the Guardians to have a small group of protectors? Not a huge one? And two, Manny is the one who picks Guardians." Everybody looked up at the sky.

"I'm sure Manny would be fine with it!" Tooth said. "The more the merrier right? And what's the point of just having a small group. More people to protect the kids, the better!"

Bunny frowned, in though. "It's an idea." he said finally. "We could start small. Just recruit one at a time."

"You're actually considering this?" North said incredulously. Sandy made a hand pointing at Tooth, then a thumbs up.

"I think that means he thinks it a good idea!" Tooth said. Sandy nodded and Tooth cheered.

"Out voted then." Bunny said. North and Jack looked at eachother and sighed. "Fine." Jack said. "Who do we recruit first?"

"That's up to Manny." North said. "He'll let us know when he decidedes."

At that moment, a ray of moonlight shone through the window.

"How is he doing that?" Jack asked. "It's day!"

The moon shone onto the Guardian symbol on the floor. It made a silhouette of Tooth.

"That means he agrees with me right?" Tooth asked.

"I think so sheila." Bunny said.

The floor opened and the pedestal with the crystal on it rose.

"Who is it?" North said, his voice hushed. The crystal began to clear, and Tooth gasped.

"Do you know who that is?" Jack asked. Tooth nodded. The crystal showed a girl with long dark hair in a ponytail, violet eyes, and a fox by her side.

"That's Celeste." Tooth said. "The genie girl."

* * *

Karma picked up her computer again, and continued reading.

"Come on!" Kaelie said. "It can't be that good!" Celeste took the computer from Karma and began reading.

"Huh." she said after a while. "It actually is quite good. Who knew?" Kaelie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _Thump, thump, thump._ Karma looked up at Kaelie, who was right next to the door. "Are you going to get that?" she asked.

Kaelie shrugged. "It's your house." Karma glared. And stood up. When she opened the door, she stopped still.

"Who is it?" Celeste asked, still reading.

"We're looking for Celeste." a voice said. "We heard she was here."

"Celeste, you know these people?" Kaelie asked. "And you didn't introduce me?"

Celeste looked up to find Tooth and the rest of the Guardians.

"Hi Celeste!" Tooth said. "We have great news!"

Karma raised her eyebrow at Celeste, as if saying, _Do you know her?_

Finally Celeste said, "HI Tooth."

**You might have to wait awhile for the next chapter. Like I said, I'm having trouble with Celeste's secret reason. Ideas would help!**

**Review!**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who's pumped for this chapter? I know I am! And once again I owe unknown4499 alot! I swear, half of my stories would have ended with me in writers block if it wasn't for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the Guardians, or Pitch, or really anybody in this fan fiction except the OCs. Though, now that I think about it, most of the characters are OCs.**

_Last chapter: Finally Celeste said, "Hi Tooth."_

**Karma POV**

"You remember me!" Tooth squealed and hugged Celeste.

"I couldn't easily forget you could I?" Celeste said, though I noticed her tone was flat.

Tooth stepped back, looking at Celeste. "You're still mad aren't you?" she said softly.

"What do you think Triana?" Celeste said. Tooth winced. "I know you're mad when you use my full name."

Kaelie and I looked at eachother. This could get ugly. Celeste was easily the most sweet tempered out of the three of us, but when you got her mad, she could be more dangerous then Kaelie herself. I did not want to have to call in the unicorns to heal the Tooth Fairy. That would not look good.

Kaelie and I stepped forward. "I don't think we've met." I said politely. "I'm Karma, giver of good and bad luck."

"And I'm Kaelie." Kaelie said. "Dragon Princess."

"Of course we know you guys!" I exclaimed.

"Right!" Kaelie agreed. "The Tooth Fairy, Santa, the Sandman, Jack Frost, and the Easter Bunny."

"Why don't you come in." I said. "So we can properly talk." While the Guardians headed into my living room, me and Kaelie turned to Celeste.

"You know a Guardian?" I hissed.

"And you never told us?" Kaelie added.

"Yeah, I've met Tooth." Celeste said, her voice clipped. "And I didn't tell you because we do not have a good history."

"They said they have good news!" I cried. "Maybe they want you to join them!"

"That would be amazing!" Kaelie agreed.

"I doubt that's what it is." Celeste said. "And if it is, I am not excepting. Now come on. We have guests to entertain."

I sighed. "Okay, but we're not done with this conversation. Kaelie go grab the cookies and muffins, Cel, go grab the glasses and lemonade."

Kaelie saluted. "Eye eye captain. But where are you going to be while we do all the hard work?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please Kaelie. It's not everyday I get _Guardians _in my living room. I'm going to go try to talk to them obviously."

I left to Kaelie rummaging through the cupboards, trying to find cookies, and Celeste fingering her bracelet, an absent expression on her face.

* * *

I walked into my living room, to find all the Guardians huddling and whispering. The immediately straightened up and tryed to act nonchalant when I walked in.

The Easter Bunny was whistling indiscreetly, Jack was examining his staff, Sandy was siting with his legs crossed, twiddling his fingers, Santa was up against the wall, with hands behind his back, and the Tooth Fairy had picked up a random book from my coffee table, and was pretending like she was reading it the whole time. It's funny because the book she was reading was a Japanese instruction manual.

"G'day." the Easter Bunny said, pretending he just say me. "Karma right? I think we've met before."

"Have we?" I asked idly, pretending I had no idea what he was talking about. The memory was starting to come back.

"Yes, we have." Bunny said. "You made me trip over an ants nest, and made the ants bite me."

"How do you know that was me?" I said innocently. "You could have just been clumsy." I made him trip because he ruined one of my projects once. A sweet little girl who did a good deed got no Easter eggs, because he 'ran out of them'. Bunny glared at me.

"You have a very nice house." Santa said in a thick Russian accent, while looking my knick knack collection. "I like your taste in trinkets. Very nice Russian dolls."

I perked up. "Thanks! My job requires me to travel all over the world, so I take something back with me sometimes, as souvenirs."

Jack went over to look. He picked up a fridge magnet. "You went to Antarctica?" he asked. "Who would you have to punish and or reward there?"

I waved my hand. "Long story, involving a scientist, a polar bear, and some dried fish."

At that moment, Kaelie and Celeste walked in carrying snacks. Coral was trailing behind Celeste, as she always did. As soon as Tooth saw Coral, she squealed.

"Coral!" Coral bolted towards Tooth, and jumped into her arms, making Celeste stumble and almost drop the drinks.

"Coral!" Tooth cried. "I didn't know you still had Coral, Celeste!"

Celeste smiled. "Yup. Some friendships last a long long time." she placed the drinks on the table, and Kaelie put out cookies and muffins.

"So what did you want to talk to Celeste for?" Kaelie asked sitting down.

Sandy nodded. He made a sand figure of Tooth, then one of a light bulb. Then he made one of the moon, and then one of Celeste.

Celeste scratched her head. "Um... What does that mean?"

"It means, Tooth had an idea." North said. "To have more Guardians. The Man in the Moon agreed with her. He chose a new Guardian."

"Oh, is it me?!" Kaelie interrupted standing up. "This is awesome! I'm going to be a Guardian."

Bunny cleared his throat. "Actually it's not you." Kaelie sat down, looking disappointed. "Aw."

"Anyway." Jack continued. "Manny chose you." He looked at Celeste. Celeste looked behind her, then, seeing no one was there, said,"Me?"

Tooth nodded. "Yes, you!" she cried. "Isn't that exciting!"

Celeste stood up and shook her head. "No way am I ever being a Guardian. Ever. I can't believe you thought for a second that I would Triana. You know I have a history with Guardians."

I looked at her. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "You can't pass this up!" Celeste just shook her head and said, "Yes I can."

"Cel!" Kaelie whispered. "This is a great opportunity!"

"Sorry, but the answer is no." Celeste said firmly. "It was nice meeting you all, and nice seeing you again Tooth, but I think it's time for you to leave." And with that, she picked up Coral and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.**"**

**Dun dun dun! I hope I got you psyched up for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, sorry for the slow update. I've been a tad busy... But any way, FANFIC TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians, or the character Luna Yuki. My friend cartoonprincess made her up. By the way, go look at her Rise of the Guardians fic. It's called Snow, Frost, Stars, and Guardians. Go, go! Read it!**

**Karma POV**

Kaelie groaned and put her head in her hands. "Ugh." she said, her hands still covering her face. "Really Celeste?" She raised her head and looked up at me.

"Okay, I'm going to go get her. You stay here."

"What?" I said alarmed. "Why can't I find her, and you stay here?"

Kaelie raised an eyebrow. "Because I've known her longer and know where she will go?" she said. "Plus," she smirked. "It's not every day you get Guardians in your living room. Wouldn't you like to try to talk to them?" She smiled sweetly.

I glared at her. "No! The Easter Bunny is out for my blood!" I whispered.

"I doubt that." Kaelie said rolling her eyes. I glancing at the mentioned rabbit, who was indeed trying to glare holes in my back.

"Well think again." I whispered. "You can't leave me alone here with that murderous rabbit!"

"Sorry Karma." Kaelie said, grinning slightly. "Gotta go!" And with that she snapped her fingers, disappearing in a whirl of orange wind. When it died down, I glanced nervously at the Easter Bunny, who was fingering his boomerang.

"Bunny." Jack said, leaning on his staff. "It's not polite to attack the owner of the house."

"It's not like this will be the first time." North chuckled. I gulped.

* * *

**Kaelie POV**

With Spice curled up around my feet, I transported us away from Karma's house. I highly doubted the Easter Bunny could do her any harm, so she was fine there entertaining the Guardians. Well, actually that boomerang looked like a pretty wicked weapon. Maybe she won't be okay there...

Nah, she'll be fine.

I transported into a small town in British Columbia, Canada. I knew that would be where Celeste would go. I've known her almost 400 years know, and I know this is where she goes to think and to collect her thoughts. She wouldn't talk much about her old life, even to me, but once, she admitted that this was where she used to live.

Back then it must have been very small, not very busy. It was still small and not very busy, but it must have grown over the years. Celeste said there was a huge forest when she lived there. There was still a forest, but I wouldn't call it huge. They must have chopped down trees to expand the town.

I walked into the forest, not worrying about anybody seeing me. They couldn't. Nobody had ever even heard about the Dragon Princess. Nobody told tales about me. I didn't have a month, season, or even day.

But, I reminded myself, I might not be as well known as Santa or the Tooth Fairy, but I worked just as hard, maybe harder. But that really doesn't seem to matter, I winced as a child walked straight through me. I really hated it when they did that. It was so uncomfortable, so unsettling.

The forest was really, very beautiful. It's branches made the light filter in, in a very mystical way, giving it that enchanted forest look. And I swear, I felt magic. Just a little glimmer, but magic all the same. I could see why Celeste would like this place.

Spice and I walked around the forest for a while. I sighed. "This was dumb. How am I supposed to know where she will be?"

Spice snorted, and shrugged, if a dragon can shrug. Just then Coral came running through the trees.

"Hi Coral." I said, kneeling to pet her. "Where's Celeste?" Coral gave a jump at Celeste's name, then went running through the trees.

"Come on Spice!" I called. "We have to follow her!" Spice opened her wings and flew over me as I chased after Coral.

The little copper fox led us into the centre of the forest, to a small clearing. There were shrubs, and many animals, and several large rocks. Celeste was sitting on one of these rocks, fingering her gold bracelet, a hard contemplating look on her face.

"Cel!" I called. Several of the animals ran away at my voice, and Celeste looked up.

"Oh, hey Kaelie." she said, no expression on her face. "I should've found a better hiding place huh?"

"You're way predictable." I agreed sitting next to her. Spice and Coral started a game of tag, and we watched them for a while.

"So." I said as Spice snorted fire at Coral in retaliation. "Do you want to talk about how you disappeared, forcing me to leave Karma with a rabbit out for her blood?"

"Not particularly." Celeste answered, not even flinching at that last part. Wow, she must have known us a _long _time for stuff like that to be normal.

"Come on." I said. "There must be _some _reason you don't want to be a Guardian. Most people would give their best friend for that job!"

"I know." Celeste muttered. "And somebody did. Twice. Which is why I don't want to join."

I gave her a confused look. "Cel, you're not making sense. Who are you talking about?"

Celeste looked at me and said one name. "Tooth."

"Tooth?" I said, not any less confused. "What do you mean?"

Celeste sighed. "I guess it would be best if I explained to everybody. Come on, let's go."

She grabbed Coral and motioned for me me to take her hand.

"No way!" I said grabbing Spice. "The way you do it makes me nauseous! I'm going my own way!"

I saw Celeste roll her eyes before I disappeared in a gust of red wind.

* * *

Celeste and I appeared in Karma's house at the same time. What we saw was... disturbing.

Karma was bound to a chair, and Sandy, Jack, Tooth, and Santa, were holding back the Easter Bunny who was screaming, "Fire ants are painful sheila!"

I blinked and glanced at Celeste. Her expression was blank. Then she sighed and snapped her fingers. Coral bounded forward and bit the Easter Bunny.

"Yow!" he cried. All the Guardians plus Karma turned to look at us.

"Uh." I said. "We're home?"

* * *

We all sat on Karma's green couches, sipping iced tea and waiting for Celeste and Tooth to explain.

"So Jack." Celeste sighed. "You're a rather new spirit." He nodded. "Well before you, before Luna Yuki, there was another winter spirit."

"There was?" he asked looking stunned.

"Yes." Celeste said. "You've might've heard of him. Jokul. It means ice glacier He was my brother."

At the name Jokul, all the Guardians looked down, and Jack gasped.

Karma and I looked at eachother, clueless. "Okay, he was Celeste's brother." Karma said.

"But who _is _he?" I asked.

"He's a legend to winter spirits!" Jack cried. "He was amazing!"

"Was?" Karma asked.

"Yes well," Celeste said sadly. "In my old village in my old life, I had two best friends. Jokul, my brother, and Triana Peres."

"Triana." I said. "Isn't that what you were calling Tooth earlier?"

**:) I hope I get to update soon!**


End file.
